Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{9} = 10$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $9$ $ \dfrac{x}{9} {\cdot 9} = 10 {\cdot 9} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{9}} \cdot \cancel{9} = 90$ $x = 90$